Digimon Next Adventure
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: MaloMyotismon fue derrotado, ahora los niños elegidos siguen sus vidas, pero es el lider y el portador del valor el que pasa por una situacion bastante dolorosa, es ahi cuando Izzy en compañia de Gennai, le dan una noticia la cual lo embarcara en una aventura sin igual.


Capitulo 1.

La aventura comienza.

Tai Kamiya el primer elegido y el portador del valor, no sabía qué hacer había perdido o mejor dicho había entregado aquello que el mas amaba, aquella mujer Sora Takenouchi.

Yo mismo se la entregue a Matt-Tai no podía dejar de sentir como su pecho dolía.

Tai! Tai!-

Fue en ese momento que Tai miro su computadora donde se encontraba su gran amigo Agumon.

Tai! Tai! el señor Gennai me pidió que te dijera que necesita hablar contigo en persona-Agumon como siempre se veía impaciente por ver a Tai.

En ese momento sin pensarlo más de una vez Tai abrió la puerta al digimundo usando su Digivice.

Ahh!-

Tai!-Agumon se lanzo contra Tai puesto que tenía mucho que no se habían visto desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon.

Agumon jajajaja-Tai estaba muy feliz de ver nuevamente a su querido Agumon.

Tai el señor Gennai te está esperando!-

Muy bien vayamos Agumon!-

Mientras tanto en el mundo real.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que cierta chica había buscado a su gran amigo y nadie sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su pequeña hermana Kari.

Donde rayos estas Tai?-La chica no era otra sino la portadora del amor Sora, la cual buscaba con desesperación al portador del valor.

Ring! Ring!

Hola? Matt aun no has sabido nada de Tai?-

No, le pregunte a Davis y a los demás chicos pero al parecer tampoco saben nada de él-

Okay entiendo, por favor si te enteras de cualquier cosa llámame-

En ese momento la joven había colgado su celular y fue que se abrió la puerta.

Tai!-

No, lo siento Sora, soy yo Mimi, Kari me dio la llave por que sigue buscando a Tai y me pidió que te viniera a avisar-

Okay muchas gracias Mimi-Sora se notaba muy preocupada por la ausencia del Kamiya.

Sora, estas bien?-Mimi noto rápidamente la preocupación de su amiga.

Quisiera decir que sí, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si estará bien-

Ring! Ring!

Bueno?-

Sora! acabo de recibir un mensaje de Gatomon donde dice que Agumon y Tai fueron vistos en el digimundo cerca de la casa del señor Gennai, al parecer los mando a llamar-

La casa del señor Gennai?-Sora no podía creerlo, pero aun mas algo le daba un mal presentimiento, porque solo llamo a Tai? acaso no eran todos los niños elegidos?

Mientras tanto en casa de Gennai.

Tai-san pasa ven tengo que hablar con ustedes-Gennai se veía bastante extraño ya que parecía estar algo serio.

Que sucede señor Gennai?-Pregunto Tai un tanto serio.

La verdad es que el digimundo está en peligro y solo tú puedes salvarlo-

Pero de qué habla? acaso hay alguien más poderoso que MaloMyotismon?-Un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de Gennai.

No me refiero a este digimundo, me refiero al universo digital, tal vez jamás se los conté, pero el digimundo en si es un plano dimensional que existe y choca en muchas dimensiones, es decir es un mundo multidimensional-

De qué habla?-Tai no entendía las palabras de Gennai.

Me refiero a que existen muchas más dimensiones donde el digimundo existe y fue salvado también por humanos con compañeros digimon, como ustedes-

En verdad?-Tai seguía sin creer lo que está escuchando.

Si Tai es cierto-Una voz se oyó a lo lejos la cual Tai reconoció al instante.

Izzy?-

Tai lo que el señor Gennai trata de decirte es que en las demás dimensiones existe el digimundo, tal vez no como el que nosotros conocemos, pero aun así hay la posibilidad de que haya un portal entre los digimundos de las dimensiones-

De que hablas?-Tai quería entender bien lo que estaban diciéndole.

Tai recuerdas el Muro de Fuego?-Izzy estaba bastante serio al preguntar esto.

Te refieres al lugar por donde paso Apocalymon?-

Así es, nuestra investigación con ayuda de las copias del señor Gennai demostraron que dicho lugar existe en los demás digimundos-

Los demás? de cuantos digimundos estamos hablando?-

Pues según nuestros cálculos y gracias experimentos con las copias del señor Gennai, logramos encontrar otros 4 digimundos-

4?-Tai no podía creer ese hecho.

Si de hecho de las copias que logramos enviar a los demás digimundos solo 4 llegaron con vida, las demás no volvimos a tener contacto-Izzy explicaba con más detalle todo al ver a Tai confundido.

Y como fue que los enviaron?-

Recuerdas cuando Greymon logro digievolucionar a la etapa ultra?-

Te refieres a cuando digievoluciono a MetalGreymon y termine siendo enviado al mundo real?-

Así es luego de que eso sucediera comenzó a investigar y luego de muchos años logre descifrar la razón de esto-

Enserio? y que fue lo que descubriste?-

La razón de que tú y MetalGreymon fueran transportados al mundo real fue debido a la energía que poseía Etemon sumada al ataque final de MetalGreymon, lo cual caso una especie de agujero negro lo cual te transporto al mundo real-

Entonces eso fue lo que paso?-

Así es y gracias a ello y a la ayuda del señor Gennai logramos crear un evento similar en energía y así logramos transportar a las copias-

Okay eso ya lo entendí, pero para que me necesitan?-

La razón es porque tras varios estudios determinamos que el Muro de Fuego podría ser un portal mucho más seguro para transportarse de digimundo en digimundo-

Y es por ello que tu Tai-san debes salvar los demás digimundos, ya que también descubrimos que si los demás digimundos caen, no solo el digimundo que conocemos, sino el mismo mundo real podrían ser destruidos-

Pero? es seguro?-Tai sabía que era su deber, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él tuviera miedo.

Bueno Tai no voy a mentirte puede que puedas correr peligro, pero solo tú tienes la fuerza para lograr hacerlo, porque para intentar abrir un portal, debemos usar la fuerza de WarGreymon-

De que hablas?-Tai no había entendido.

Me refiero a que hemos encontrado el punto exacto donde el muro de fuego choca con los demás Muros de Fuego de los otros digimundo y es probable que al usar una gran energía como la de la Fuerza Gaia, logremos abrir un portal a los demás digimundos, además gracias a nuestros experimentos, tendrás asistencia de las copias del señor Gennai-

Además Izzy-san y yo hemos preparado algo para ti-

En ese momento Izzy saco un maletín el cual puso en la mesa y poco a poco lo fue abriendo hasta que se logro visualizar lo que parecía ser un teléfono celular.

Que es esto?-Tai estaba muy confundido.

Tai te presento nuestro mayor logro, esto es el increíble y grandioso Digivice Next-Izzy se mostraba muy orgulloso de su creación.

Digivice Next?-Tai estaba bastante sorprendido.

Así es este nuevo Digivice cuenta con las funciones de nuestros Digivice y de los D-3 y la terminal D de Davis y los demás-

Quieres decir que puede usar el Digiegg?-

Más concretamente un nuevo Digiegg del valor-

Enserio?-Tai seguía sin creer todo esto.

Así es además gracias a los datos que nos enviaron las copias del señor Gennai ahora posee otras funciones, algo llamado Matrix Evolution, Spirit Evolution, Soul Evolution y algo llamado XrosEvolution-

Vaya tal parece que este nuevo Digivice es increíble-

Y además posee un comunicador de amplia potencia-

Entonces Tai-san? qué opinas de lo que te hemos dicho?-Gennai se había puesto muy serio luego de preguntarle a Tai.

Tai la realidad es que solo tú puedes hacerlo-Izzy también se encontraba muy serio.

Yo la verdad, no importa que suceda siempre seré el mismo aventurero de siempre, así que acepto con gusto, solo pueden avisarle a mi hermana, para que no esté preocupada por mi-

Muy bien Tai-san lo haremos-

Espera Tai, puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Izzy se había quedado a solas con Tai, ya que este último pidió a su querido digimon que los dejara solos un momento.

Tai estás seguro?-

De que hablas?-

Mira puede que todo salga bien, pero no sabemos cuánto tardaras en lograr tu misión, además no solo Kari se preocuparía todos, Joe, Mimi, T.K, Matt, Sora-

Lo dudo de los dos últimos, ellos tienen cosas mejores que hacer-Tai se mostraba algo deprimido luego de decir esto.

Tai dime que no haces esto por So-Izzy no logro de hablar puesto que Tai había golpeado la mesa con sus manos.

Izzy, tu sabes que me costó mucho hacerlo y no quiero que lo tomes a mal amigo, pero no tengo nada que me ate aquí, así que realmente no me importa irme, de hecho había pensado en irme desde hace mucho, necesito un cambio en mi mundo, en mi ambiente, en mi alrededor y esta es una oportunidad única-

Tai, estas 100% seguro de lo que harás?-Izzy seguía preocupado por su amigo.

Si lo estoy nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo-Tai estaba decidido.

Muy bien, te apoyare y respetare tu decisión, mañana por la mañana partirás, así que mejor ve a preparar tus cosas-

Lo hare, por cierto, cuida bien de Kari-Tai le había dado la mano a su amigo.

Con gusto amigo-E Izzy había correspondido el gesto.

Luego de esto Tai se despidió de Gennai y regreso al mundo real, junto con su compañero.

Vaya, así que nos espera una nueva aventura verdad Tai?-Agumon o mejor dicho Koromon se encontraba platicando como siempre.

Si así es Koromon, mañana tu y yo iniciaremos una gran aventura-Tai quedo pensativo por unos momentos-Koromon crees que este mal que huya? después de todo yo la apoye y en si yo mismo mate mis esperanzas y sueños-

No Tai, no pienso que este mal, después de todo tu quieres mucho a Sora y pusiste primero su felicidad, antes que la tuya-

Gracias Koromon-Tai estaba a punto de llorar.

Además yo pienso que la vida te dio esta oportunidad para olvidar y superar lo de Sora-

Creo que tienes razón Koromon-Tai empezaba a sonreír.

Tai? te despedirás de todos?-

No Koromon, si lo hiciera me acobardaría en el último minuto-

Ni siquiera de Kari?-

Jejeje claro que me despediré de Kari, ella es mi hermana-

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que su conversación había sido oída por alguien.

No...no...no...no...puede...ser...estoy...soñando...eso es...esto...debe ser una maldita pesadilla... Eran los pensamientos de la portadora del amor.

Sora había oído un ruido que venía de la habitación de Tai, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar escucho una voz.

(Vaya, así que nos espera una nueva aventura verdad Tai?)

Así es Sora había oído toda la conversación de Koromon y Tai.

Tai se irá? adonde?-Era lo unico que pasaba por la mente de Sora.

Solo logro salir sin que nadie la oyera y salir corriendo, pero lo que ella no entendía era que por alguna razón desde que escucho aquella conversación, sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lágrima tras lágrima.

Mientras tanto Kari había vuelto a su hogar.

Me pregunto si Sora aun no recibe noticias de mi hermano-

Kari!-

Eh? Koromon?-En ese momento Koromon se había lanzado a Kari como lo había hecho la primera vez que la había visto.

Kari! Kari!-Koromon estaba muy feliz.

Hola Kari-

Hermano!-

Kari quiero hablar contigo-Tai se había puesto algo serio.

Yo también, hermano paso esto-Kari no logro terminar lo que quería decir ya que Tai le digo.

Lo siento Kari, pero esto es muy importante y no puede esperar-

Kari al ver la seriedad de su hermano, opto por dejar hablar a su hermano.

Bueno Kari, veras-Tai comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, tal vez la conversación duro más de una hora ya que por momentos Kari se quedaba en silencio y otras no dejaba de llorar.

Enserio me abandonaras hermano?-Kari no podía dejar de llorar.

Kari, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero si no hago esto nuestro mundo y el de los digimon podrían ser destruidos-

Pero porque tú? porque solo tú puedes hacerlo? acaso no somos los niños elegidos? acaso no somos un grupo? un equipo?-

La razón es porque-Tai comenzó a explicarle todo lo que Gennai e Izzy le habían dicho.

Kari no podía soportar perder a su hermano, pero quería entender el hecho de que Tai, lo hacía para protegerlos a todos. Pasaron horas en las cuales Kari no podía creer todo lo que había oído.

Muy bien Kari, eso es todo, mañana por la mañana partiré al digimundo y de ahí al Muro de Fuego-Tai se había retirado a su habitación dejando a su hermana en shock.

Kari no podía imaginarse perder a su querido hermano y gracias al shock ella había olvidado por completo que deseaba decirle a su hermano lo preocupada que Sora había estado por él.

La noche había llegado y Tai obviamente no podía dormir, Kari se encontraba aun en la mesa, sabiendo que su hermano se iría y en otro lado no muy lejos, una chica lloraba a mares y no entendía la razón.

En ese momento Tai oyó a alguien en su habitación.

Tai! Tai!-

Koromon? qué pasa?-

Podemos ir al digimundo?-

Pero eso sera por la mañana-

Por favor Tai!-

Muy bien-Tai sin más que decir abrió la puerta al digimundo.

Muy bien ya estamos aquí, que sucede Koromon?-

Espera...Koromon Digievolve a...Agumon-

Agumon que sucede?-

Espera solo un poco mas Tai...Agumon Warp Digievolve a...WarGreymon!-

WarGreymon?-

Tai...enserio quieres irte?-

WarGreymon...tú sabes que debemos hacerlo para proteger a todos-

Lo sé pero mi pregunta fue ¿tu deseas irte?-

Nada me ata a este lugar WarGreymon, además como te lo dije, necesito esto, algo en mi interior me lo dice-

Estas seguro?-

Si WarGreymon estoy seguro-

Muy bien Tai si esa es tu última palabra, estoy de acuerdo contigo-En ese momento WarGreymon regreso a ser Koromon.

Por cierto Koromon...porque digievolucionaste a WarGreymon?-

Ahhh jejejeje eso es porque me es mas fácil hablar seriamente cuando soy WarGreymon-

Jajajaja ya veo, bueno volvamos Koromon-

Dicho esto Tai y Koromon regresaron al mundo real.

Mientras tanto una chica sentía que su mundo se hacía pedazos y lo peor es que ella no sabía por qué.

Por qué? porque Tai? porque te irás? que acaso no somos amigos? que acaso no somos compañeros?-Sora estaba envuelta en lágrimas.

Sora?-

Mmm-

Sora?-La voz volvió a llamarla.

Izzy?-Tratando de cubrir sus lágrimas.

Hola Sora, tienes un momento? hay algo que debo contarte-Izzy se mostraba muy serio.

Ehh...si no estoy haciendo nada-Sora estaba tratando de cubrir sus lágrimas.

Sora e Izzy lograron encontrar una banca en un parque y fue ahí cuando Izzy simplemente fue al grano.

Te diré la razón por la cual Tai se irá-

Qué? de que estás hablando? acaso tú sabes por qué Tai y Agumon se irán?-Sora estaba muy sorprendida ante la revelación de Izzy.

Si porque de hecho yo y el señor Gennai somos los responsables de que él se vaya-Izzy se torno aun más serio mientras había dicho esas palabras.

Como que son responsables?-Sora se había puesto un tanto agresiva ante las palabras de Izzy.

Bueno la verdad es que el señor Gennai y yo lo hemos enviado a una misión y algo que no le dije es que no sabemos si podremos traerlo de regreso-

QUE DEMONIOS DIJISTE?-Sora estaba muy alterada ante lo que Izzy le había dicho.

Justo antes de que Sora comenzara a gritar Izzy poco a poco comenzó a explicarle a Sora la situación y la razón por la que solo Tai era el unico capaz de llevar a cabo la misión. Sora por momentos no dejaba de llorar, casi igual que Kari cuando Tai le explico la situación.

Okay ahora la razón de que yo te lo dijera Sora, es porque Tai no quería que nadie se enterara por ninguna razón excepto Kari-

Aun así no entiendo la razón de que me lo hayas dicho?-

Eso es por que...Tai está huyendo de algo, de eso estoy seguro-Izzy sabía perfectamente de que huía Tai, pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir a Sora.

Huir?-

Si Tai está huyendo de algo pero yo no sé de qué, tu eres su mejor amiga y lo conoces mucho mejor que nadie, tal vez tú puedas hablar con él-

Pero yo...-Sora no sabía porque pero por alguna razón ella no quería ni soportaría ver a Tai.

El se va mañana a las 10:00-Sin más que decir Izzy se fue del lugar dejando a Sora nuevamente sola.

La noche había pasado, eran las 8 de la mañana y Tai había salido de su habitación y entro a tomar un baño, podía verse que sus cosas estaban listas para el viaje. Al parecer Kari se había quedado dormida en la sala y se notaban claramente sus lágrimas en la mesa.

Tai había salido del baño y se dignaba a vestirse cuando.

Ding Dong!

Voy!-

Al abrir la puerta un joven un tanto parecido a Tai se encontraba en la puerta y cargando una mochila.

Tai vine tan rápido como pude que es lo que necesitas?-

Te agradezco que hayas venido Davis, necesito que me hagas un favor-

Si con gusto Tai que es lo que necesitas?-

Aquello que es tan preciado para mí y que te di-

Te refieres a estos?-Davis había sacado algo de su mochila

Vaya jejejeje como supiste que hablaba de ellos?-Tai se mostraba algo contento

Es porque nunca he dejado de llevarlos aun en el colegio siempre los llevo en mi mochila, créelo o no son mi gran tesoro-

La verdad es que saldré de viaje y como decirlo, quisiera llevármelos, la verdad es algo que deseo con todo mi ser-

Bueno jejeje después de todo son tuyos-Davis había sonreído y sin más que decir le entrego el objeto tan preciado a Tai.

Davis muchas gracias, sabía muy bien que fue una buena decisión dártelos y perdóname por pedírtelos de nuevo-

No Tai no te preocupes, dime Tai este viaje no es algo común verdad?-

A que te refieres?-

A que para que quieras tenerlos debe ser algo muy importante, no es así?

Vaya se nota que eres un gran líder, como te diste cuenta?-

Se te ve y se te siente emocionado por una gran aventura, además esa sería una gran razón para quererlos una vez más-

Tienes mucha razón, bueno gracias por todo Davis, y por favor cuida a todos-

Claro que lo hare Tai-

En ese momento ambos líderes se dieron un apretón de manos para despedirse.

Buena suerte Tai!-

Y a ti también Davis!-

Luego de esto Tai empezó a tomar sus cosas y fue que vio la hora, ya eran las 09.00 am.

Tai!-

Que sucede Koromon?-

Podemos ir a comer algo antes de irnos?-

Pero Koromon no creo que nos dé tiempo!-

Anda! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor!-Koromon no dejaba de pedirle comida a Tai.

Okay mira hagamos lo siguiente despertemos a Kari y yo hare el desayuno te parece?-

Si!-

En ese momento Tai fue a ver a Kari que aun estaba en la mesa dormida.

Kari...Kari...Kari-Tai trataba de despertar a su hermana.

Emm?...her...mano...?-

Kari levántate preparare el desayuno antes de irme-

Desayuno...?-

Si levántate si no, no me dará tiempo-

En ese momento Kari la cual parecía no entender solo oyó algo en su mente lo cual la saco de dicho estado.

Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Antes de irme! Fue las palabras que pasaban una y otra vez por la mente de la menor de los Kamiya.

Hermano!-Kari se había lanzado con un abrazo a su hermano.

Kari...-Tai no podía dejar de sentirse triste de ver así a Kari.

No te vayas hermano, no lo hagas, no me abandones como solías hacerlo-Kari comenzó a dejar salir sus lagrimas.

Lo siento Kari...esto es algo que yo debo hacer-Tai se torno un tanto frio luego de decir esto.

Pero...-

Ahora vete a cambiar en lo que termino el desayuno-

Kari no tuvo otra opción que obedecer e irse a cambiar, mientras tanto Koromon había visto la conversación de los dos hermanos.

Tai...enserio estas seguro de esto? Kari está muy triste-

Lo sé, pero he tomado mi decisión-

Luego de esto el desayuno estaba listo al igual que Kari y empezaron a desayunar Kari, Koromon y Tai.

ñam ñam ñam ñam que rico esta esto Tai-

Hermano...puedo decirte algo...?-

Sí, pero creo saber qué es lo que dirás-

No se trata de eso-

Entonces no me ibas a decir que no debo irme porque Sora estaba muy preocupada por mi-Tai había dicho esto sin ningún tipo de reacción.

Como sabias eso?-

Es porque hace rato llame a Davis para que viniera y él me lo dijo mientras hablábamos por teléfono-

Entonces...-

Kari...la razón de que ella estuviera preocupada fue que soy su amigo y que nadie absolutamente nadie sabía dónde estaba yo, no hay ninguna otra razón-

Pero hermano..-

No quiero que me digas más del tema! ella no lo hizo por alguna razón especial!-Tai se había puesto un poco molesto luego de decir esto.

Hermano...que te ha sucedido? porque te niegas a esa esperanza de que Sora sienta lo mismo que tu por ella?-

Porque mis esperanzas murieron el día en que la anime con Matt-

Pero hermano...-

Suficiente! Koromon termina de comer, nos vamos!-Tai estaba bastante molesto y a la vez triste.

Pero Tai!-

He dicho que nos vamos Koromon!-

Hermano! perdóname por favor no te vayas!-

Kari te quiero mucho hermana, pero ha llegado el momento de decir adiós-

Hermano! no por favor no lo hagas aun hay esperan..-

Ya deja ese tema Kari! acaso no ves lo que me haces?-

Pero hermano...-

Kari...por favor deja a Tai...el ya no quiere sufrir...además Tai, me dijo que el necesita esto-Koromon trataba de calmar a Kari.

Hermano...-

Perdóname Kari, pero debo hacer esto-

Ring!

Tai saco su nuevo Digivice desde el cual se transmitió una video llamada con Izzy.

Tai, es el momento de irse!-

De acuerdo Izzy!-

Izzy! no permitas que mi hermano se vaya!-

Lo siento Kari, tu hermano ha tomado una decisión-

Adiós Kari-

Lo que nadie sabía es que Sora, quien había estado caminado toda la noche por la ciudad, había llegado dispuesta a detener a Tai, pero por azares del destino termino oyendo la conversación de Tai y Kari. De un momento a otro un portal al digimundo se abrió justo en la sala de casa de Tai, donde podía verse claramente a Izzy y Gennai.

Tai-san todo está listo!-

Tai es la hora!-

Lo sé-En ese momento Tai abrazo fuertemente a su hermana -adiós Kari, cuídate-

Hermano-Kari empezó a llorar mientras se aferraba a su hermano.

TAI!-

Así que estabas ahí...-Tai no estaba sorprendido ante tal aparición.

Acaso tu sabias que estaba aquí?-

Claro que lo sabia después de todo te conozco de toda la vida...Sora-

Tai por que debes irte?-

Porque esa ha sido mi decisión-

Acaso me odias?-

Odiarte...jajaja acaso es una broma, seguramente lo oíste de Kari, así que no se por qué preguntas algo así-

Entonces porque te vas?-

Porque...bueno tal como se lo dije a Izzy y Agumon, nada me ata a este lugar-

Nada? acaso tus amigos son nada?-

No claro que no, pero es un hecho que todos han tomado su camino y esa es la razón de que yo tome el mío-

Pero Tai...yo-

No sigas por favor, se que seguramente trataras de decirme algo para quedarme, pero la verdad es que la preocupación y todo eso, fue momentánea, además te duele perder a un amigo, no es por ninguna razón especial-Tai había dicho esto muy seguro de sí mismo.

Tai cómo puedes decir eso?-

Tú amas a Matt...-

Tai...-

No finjas sentir algo por mí, solo para que me quede, por que en verdad, yo sé perfectamente que renuncie a ti desde aquel concierto-

Concierto?-

Adiós Kari, adiós Sora-Tai sin más que decir entro al portal, momento en el cual Sora y Kari intentaron detenerlo.

Pero lamentablemente solo Tai y Koromon pudieron pasar debido al Digivice Next, dejando a Kari y Sora en el mundo real pero.

Kari apresúrate aun podemos detenerlo!-

Espera iré por mi Digivice-

Ambas chicas se prepararon y en cuestión de segundos estaban listas y habían partido al digimundo con Gatomon y Piyomon esperándolas.

Kari!-

Sora!-

No hay tiempo Piyomon debemos apurarnos!-

Es verdad Sora tiene razón!-

En ese momento ambos digimon digievolucionaron en sus formas Mega.

Piyomon Digievolve a...Birdramon...Birdramon Ultra Digievolve a...Garudamon-

Gatomon Ultra Digievolve a...Angewomon-

Demoños prisa Kari!

Si Sora!-

Ambas chicas con ayuda de sus digimon se dirigieron al famoso muro de fuego, donde Tai se preparaba.

Bueno Tai solo estamos esperando un mensaje de las copias de Gennai que te estarán esperando en alguno de los 4 digimundos-

Okay-

Izzy-san todo listo!-

Muy bien Tai pide a Koromon digievolucione en WarGreymon-

Okay Koromon estás listo?-

Si! hagámoslo Tai!-

Koromon Digievolve a...Agumon! Agumon Warp Digievolve a...WarGreymon-

Okay cuando te indique dile a WarGreymon que use Fuerza Gaia-

De acuerdo Izzy!-

Tai!-

Que sucede WarGreymon?-

Alguien se acerca!-

No me digas que se trata de...-

Si son ellas-

Izzy aun queda tiempo no es así?-

Pues si al parecer nos sobran algunos minutos-

Okay ahora regreso, debo encargarme de algo, WarGreymon vamos!-

Okay Tai-

Ambos Tai y WarGreymon se fueron.

Sora! siento que alguien viene!-

Tiene razón Kari, yo también lo siento!-

No hay duda esta fuerza es de WarGreymon-Garudamon había parado al reconocer dicha fuerza.

Es verdad es el-Y Angewomon hizo lo mismo.

En solo unos instantes WarGreymon estaba delante de ellas.

Tai que haremos?-

No queda de otra WarGreymon debemos vencerlas para que nos dejen en paz-

Hermano enserio pelearas con nosotras?-

Crees que un digimon en etapa Hyper podrá contra dos Hyper?-

Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes!-En ese momento seguro de lo que estaba haciendo Tai se puso aquel objeto que había pedido de vuelta a Davis, así es sus tan preciados Googles.

Estoy listo Tai! y te prometo que no te dejaremos irte!-

Hermano prepárate! por que por ningún motivo permitiré que te vayas!-

En ese momento Garudamon volvió a su etapa Novato y Angewomon a la etapa Campeón.

Estoy lista Sora!-

Y yo también Kari!-

En ese momento Piyomon y Gatomon empezaron a digievolucionar.

Piyomon Warp Digievolve a...Phoenixmon-

Gatomon Warp Digievolve a...Ophanimon-

No puede ser no creí que fueran a usar esa etapa-Tai pensaba que WarGreymon era fuerte, pero el enfrentar 2 digimon en etapa Hyper tal vez no sería tan sencillo.

En ese momento Phoenixmon comenzó a hablar.

WarGreymon detente no quiero luchar contra ti!-

Lo sé! pero Tai ha tomado su decisión y yo le prometí que lo apoyaría!-

WarGreymon entendemos muy bien eso, pero así como nosotras entendemos tus razones, debes saber nuestras razones no es así?-Esta ocasión la que había hablado era nada más y nada menos que Ophanimon.

Claro que lo sé! es por ello que peleare con todo lo que tengo! ahhhhh!-En ese momento WarGreymon se lanzo al ataque, primero efectuando ataques directos.

Si así lo quieres nosotras también lo haremos-En ese momento luego de decir eso Ophanimon también atacaba, mientras Phoenixmon al parecer se encontraba solo como observadora.

WarGreymon atacaba con todas su fuerzas a Ophanimon pero era un hecho que se resistía a usar sus técnicas y al parecer el pensó que Ophanimon también lo haría pero entonces.

WarGreymon debo admitir que eres muy fuerte, pero sé muy bien que no quieres atacarnos, pero te diré una cosa...NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS DISPUESTAS A TODO CON TAL DE DETENERLOS!-En ese momento Ophanimon empezó a concentrar rápidamente su energía y concentrarla en su lanza-PHOENIXMON AHORA!-

DE ACUERDO!-Poco a poco Phoenixmon era bañada por llamaradas enormes en sus alas-EXPLOSION DE LUZ ESTELAR!-

JABALINA DEL EDEN!-

Ambas habían atacado, por un lado Phoenixmon había lanzado esas llamaradas tan poderosas y por otro lado Ophanimon había lanzado un rayo de energía multicolor desde su lanza. Pero aun así WarGreymon tuvo tiempo para usar su Fuerza Gaia, pero aun así WarGreymon quedo muy debilitado.

Ahora es el momento!-Sora se mostraba bastante decidida.

Es verdad!-Y Kari estaba igual de decidida.

Phoenixmon!-

Ophanimon!-

En ese momento las dos chicas solo gritaron una sola cosa.

ACABENLO!-

En ese momento ambas encararon a WarGreymon el cual apenas podía ponerse en pie.

Lo sentimos WarGreymon-

En verdad lo sentimos-

WarGreymon sabía que ellas atacarían con todo así que sabía que debía hacer lo mismo.

AHHHHHHHHHH!-WarGreymon estaba ardiendo por completo, su coraje y valor lo incendiaban y le daban mucha pero mucha energía-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

WARGREYMON ESTAMOS LISTAS! MMMMMMMMMMM-En ese momento podía notarse que Phoenixmon tenía una gran energía acumulada y de un momento a otro lanzo su ataque-LLAMARADA CARMESI!-

Una gran y poderosa llama había salido de la boca de Phoenixmon.

WARGREYMON TE DETENDREMOS!-Ophanimon abrió sus manos y lanzo desde ellas, siete cristales multicolores en formación geométrica-CRISTALES DE SEFIROT!-

NO! NO LO HARAN! FUERZA GAIA!-

Todo había sido tan rápido las dos técnicas habían pasado de lleno al Fuerza Gaia de WarGreymon, lo cual causo que fuera golpeado directamente por los ataques.

Aghghgh-WarGreymon había sido vencido y rápidamente volvió a su etapa Novato.

Agumon!-Tai se había lanzado a ver el estado en que había quedado su querido amigo.

Tai...lo..siento...son muy fuertes...-

No...no te preocupes Agumon peleaste con todas tus fuerzas estoy orgulloso de ti-

En ese momento arriba de ellos Phoenixmon y Ophanimon los veían acompañados por sus compañeras.

Te vencimos hermano!-

Así es Tai-

En ese momento el nuevo Digivice empezó a sonar y Tai contesto.

Tai! necesitamos que regreses, ya todo está listo

Lo siento mucho Izzy, Agumon fue derrotado y está muy débil-

Entonces ellas te enfrentaron...vaya...mmm...Tai dime que tan débil esta Agumon?

Mmmm no lo sé, porque me preguntas eso?-

Porque quiero que uses el Digivice Next

De que hablas? es lo que he usado-

No...no me estas entendiendo, el Digivice Next como ya te lo había dicho cuenta con muchas funciones

De que hablas?-

Tai en la pantalla principal hay un icono con un Digihuevo, presiónalo y si te pide una contraseña solo escribe tu nombre

Sin perder más tiempo Tai hizo todo lo que Izzy le había dicho.

Ahora entra al menú funciones que ha aparecido, luego selecciona la carpeta EVO y por ultimo selecciona Card EVO

Izzy de que rayos se trata eso?-

No te preocupes Tai, una vez que hayas hecho todo eso, habrá un botón para iniciar la función, presiónala y dirige el Digivice Next a Agumon

Estas seguro de todo esto?-

Hazlo! ya no queda mucho tiempo

Okay lo hare-

Obviamente las dos chicas no habían entendido nada de lo que habían oído y solo se habían quedado para evitar que Tai huyera. Tai rápidamente había hecho todo, solo faltaba comenzar la función.

Agumon...no sé que pueda pasar, pero sea lo que sea que pase no te abandonare-

Tranquilo Tai, no te preocupes si esto nos ayuda solo hay que tener fe-

Muy bien, listo?-

Listo!-

En ese momento Tai inicio la función y una gran luz salió del Digivice Next, la cual Tai dirigió directamente a Agumon.

Ahhh...que es esto...se siente como la evolución...pero esto increíble...nunca había sentido algo así...-

Agumon!-Tai ya no podía ver a Agumon.

Qué rayos es eso?-Sora no veía absolutamente nada.

Que es esa luz?-Y Kari apenas y podía sujetarse de Ophanimon.

Agumon...Digievolve...a...-En ese instante Agumon crecía al parecer era Greymon pero algo paso, maquinas empezaron a sustituir su cuerpo-NeoGreymon!-

Greymon?-Tai veía sorprendido al supuesto Greymon.

Greymon o mejor dicho NeoGreymon se encontraba simplemente parado y no hacía nada.

No Tai! ese no es Greymon, ese es NeoGreymon un digimon hecho de Nanobots-Izzy se encontraba detrás de Tai.

Pero que acaso no hay una digievolucione mas fuerte?-

No te preocupes, NeoGreymon puede encargarse de todo-

Tai se mostraba confundido acaso un digimon de etapa Campeón podría con dos Hyper?

Greymon?-Ophanimon no sabía qué era lo que veía con sus propios ojos.

No ese no puede ser Greymon-Phoenixmon no entendía que había sucedido.

Mientras tanto NeoGreymon aun no se movía.

Tai debes apresurarte se está acabando el tiempo-

Pero Izzy?-

Tranquilo Tai, esto terminara rápido!-NeoGreymon había hablado.

Greymon?-

Perdóname Tai, hace unos minutos perdí pero en estos momentos puedo hacer lo que sea-En ese momento NeoGreymon comenzó a caminar poco a poco.

Ophanimon! Phoenixmon! las acabare!-

En ese momento sin saber como sucedió, NeoGreymon desapareció y reapareció detrás de Ophanimon y Phoenixmon, tirándolas ambas en el proceso. Las cuales por suerte lograron poner a salvo a Kari y Sora.

No puede ser como es que Greymon tenga tanta fuerza?-Phoenixmon no creía aquella acción.

Eso es imposible!-Phoenixmon apenas y podía levantarse luego de haber sido tirada por NeoGreymon.

Tai qué demonios paso?-Sora se mostraba muy furiosa.

Hermano que rayos le pasó a Greymon?-Kari estaba algo sorprendida.

Están equivocadas mi nombre no es Greymon, yo soy NeoGreymon!-En ese momento NeoGreymon se materializo detrás de Ophanimon.

Mega! Flama!-Esta Mega Flama al parecer era mucho más poderosa que la Fuerza Gaia, puesto que con eso logro derrotar fácilmente a Ophanimon e incluso la llevo a quedar en su etapa bebe como un Nyaromon.

Y de un momento a otro NeoGreymon comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego las cuales lo rodearon.

Lo siento Phoenixmon pero esto termina aquí! Muro de Fuego!-

En ese momento todas esas llamas lo rodearon y de un momento a otro solo golpeo directamente a Phoenixmon también dejándola en su etapa bebe como un Yokomon.

No...puede..-Sora estaba abatida al ver que tan fácilmente habían vencido a Phoenixmon.

Ser-Kari no podía creer la forma en que Ophanimon había sido derrotada.

Lo siento...pero Tai y yo debemos irnos...-NeoGreymon empezó a brillar y volvió a ser Agumon.

En ese momento Tai subió en Kabuterimon junto con Izzy y emprendieron su camino al muro de fuego, durante el viaje Izzy le pregunto algo a Tai.

Tai, que te pareció la Card Evolution?-

Pues debo admitir que fue impresionante, pero Izzy dime ¿Por qué NeoGreymon que es un digimon de etapa Campeón, logro vencer tan fácil a Phoenixmon y Ophanimon?

Eso es muy simple Tai, al parecer según los estudios y análisis que el señor Gennai y yo hicimos, la Card Evolution o mejor dicho el digimundo de donde proviene, debe alimentarse por así decirlo de un 60% de datos digitales, mientras que en nuestro digimundo para una digievolucione de etapa Campeón solo se necesita un 20%, además de que al parecer un 60% de datos de ese digimundo, aquí es más o menos un 8.2% de los datos de aquí-

Okay nunca he podido entender bien todas esas cosas jejeje-

No es muy difícil, para explicarlo simplemente, como la Card Evolution solo necesita 8.2% de datos y el Digivice Next está programado para usar el 60% como se acostumbra en ese otro digimundo, el otro 51.8% es absorbido para el poder del digimon-

Entonces esa es la razón de que pudiera vencerlas tan fácilmente?

Si pero, hay un detalle eso solo sucede en nuestro digimundo, ya que al parecer los datos de aquí son más pesados, pongámoslo así, un 10% de aquí es más o menos un 85% de los demás digimundos, por eso sus digievoluciones obtienen más poder en nuestro digimundo-

Ya veo-

Bueno Kabuterimon, apresúrate debemos darnos prisa!-

De acuerdo Izzy!-

Mientras los chicos se iban Sora y Kari seguían sin entender que había pasado y como sus digimon habían sido vencidas tan fácilmente.

Sora...lo siento mucho...-Yokomon estaba muy cansada por la batalla.

Tranquilo Yokomon, no fue tu culpa-

Kari no logramos detenerlos...-Nyaromon estaba un poco menos debilitada.

No te preocupes Nyaromon, descansa-

Sora...-Kari no sabía que decir.

Kari...es inútil...Tai se ira...no veo como podamos detenerlo...-Sora intentaba no perder el control.

Sora...mi hermano...el...el...-Kari no lo soporto mas y comenzó a llorar.

Kari...no llores...yo...-En ese momento Nyaromon comenzó a brillar y fue que.-Nyaromon...Digievolve...a...Salamon-

Salamon?-

Salamon...Digievolve...a...Gatomon!-Gatomon en ese momento tomo de la mano a Kari.

Kari aun tenemos una oportunidad, pero necesito que me ayudes...por favor Kari!-

Tienes razón...Gatomon...es la hora...-En ese momento el Digivice de Kari comenzó a brillar y además su terminal D-Digievoluciona!-

Gatomon...Armor Digievolve...a...Nefertimon!-

Sora! Yokomon! vamos aun podemos detener a mi hermano!-Kari sostenia la mano de Sora.

Es...verdad..tienes razón...Yokomon vamos!-

En ese momento Yokomon, Kari y Sora subieron a Nefertimon, la cual emprendió el vuelo rápidamente con destino al muro de fuego.

Mientras tanto nuevamente en el muro de fuego.

Tai, estamos listos...cuando les de la señal WarGreymon deberá lanzar su ataque a ese punto brilloso-

Muy bien….Agumon...llego el momento...-Tai se mostraba un tanto nervioso, pero bastante seguro de lo que hacía.

Vamos Tai...-Agumon en ese momento rio para Tai-Agumon...Warp Digievolve...a...WarGreymon!-

Tai...WarGreymon ahora!-

FUERZA! GAIA!-En ese momento la Fuerza Gaia golpeo directamente el punto que Izzy le había indicado a Tai.

WarGreymon debes mantener el ataque un poco más!-

Lo intentare!-

Vamos WarGreymon! yo se que puedes hacerlo!-Tai se mostraba muy confiado del poder de WarGreymon.

Está bien Tai..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-En ese momento la Fuerza Gaia comenzó a atravesar el punto del muro de fuego, pero aun no se podía lograr una abertura.

TAI NECESITAMOS QUE WARGREYMON USE TODO SU PODER! USA EL DIGIVICE NEXT PARA TRANSFERIRLE TAMBIEN TÚ FUERZA, SOLO GRITA JUNTO CON WARGREYMON!-

TAI...HAGAMOSLO JUNTOS!-WarGreymon se notaba muy contento.

DE ACUERDO HAGAMOSLO!-Tai en ese momento tomo el Digivice y lo dirigió a WarGreymon el cual se alejo un poco y de un momento a otro ambos, Tai y WarGreymon comenzaron a emanar un aura dorado y en ese instante.

La Fuera Gaia aun no lograba nada, pero entonces.

TAI! AHORA!-Izzy apenas podía ver.

FUERZA! GAIA!

Ambos Tai y WarGreymon habían gritado y en ese momento la Fuerza Gaia había crecido enormemente, lo cual logro crear una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que pasaran.

Tai! WarGreymon! lo hemos logrado, deben apurarse o la abertura se cerrara-

Muy bien! WarGreymon! vuelve a ser Koromon!-

En ese momento WarGreymon comenzó a brillar y poco a poco termino como Koromon.

Fue genial lo hiciste Koromon!-Tai tenía a Koromon en sus brazos.

Si? qué bueno! qué bueno! qué bueno! qué bueno! qué bueno! qué bueno!-Koromon estaba muy contento.

Llego la hora...Izzy...cuida a todos por favor...-Tai comenzó a caminar hacia el portal, el cual poco a poco comenzó a absorberlo.

Tai y Koromon habían desaparecido y el portal comenzaba a cerrarse, pero justo cuando Izzy y Gennai estaban por apagar todo para cerrar por completo la abertura...

Hermano!

Tai!

Fue lo unico que logro oírse, puesto que instantes después al buscar a las personas que habían dicho esto, no había nadie.

Señor Gennai, esas voces fueron Kari y Sora, o me equivoco?-

Si así es Izzy-san...-

No puede ser...acaso...ellas?-

Es posible...veamos...porque no revisas las cámaras que grabaron todo?-

En ese momento Izzy rápidamente reviso y solo termino sorprendido.

Señor Gennai...esto es malo...-

Izzy solo reprodujo el video, pero en cámara lenta, pocos segundos después de que Tai y Koromon se fueran, un gran destello se veía en el video, Izzy logro arreglar la imagen y cuál fue su horror al ver a Nefertimon con Sora, Kari y Yokomon y segundos después ya no, como si hubieran desaparecido, lo cual significaba solo lo obvio.

Kari...y...Sora...pasaron...por el portal-Izzy solo pudo ponerse de rodillas al confirmar lo temido.

Mientras tanto varios datos digitales muy muy lejanos.

Hola...hola...hola...-

Emm...ahh...-Tai al parecer había estado inconsciente.

hola...por fin despertaste...-

Ehhhhh.?-Tai estaba muy confundido.

Quien eres...? no eres un digimon verdad?-

Yo un digimon? claro que no! Koromon...Koromon? donde está Koromon?-Tai estaba muy preocupado, porque no podía ver a Koromon en ninguna parte.

Koromon?...ahhhhh te refieres a ese Koromon que estaba en tus brazos?-

Mmmm si y por cierto tu quien eres? o mejor dicho cómo te llamas, por que por lo visto tu si eres un digimon.

Bueno el esta allá en la cueva con mis amigos y por cierto me llamo Gigimon-En ese momento Gigimon comenzó a moverse con rumbo a la dichosa cueva.

Tai solo se limito a seguir al pequeño digimon, al entrar a la cueva costaba un poco ver, pero poco a poco se comenzó a ver un poco de luz entonces cuando Tai por fin logro ver algo, lo primero que vio no fue algo sorprendente puesto que el estaba acostumbrado y no era ver digimon, sino ver a cierto digimon literalmente devorando todo lo que tenía delante de él.

Koromon!-Tai se mostraba un tanto divertido.

Tai!-Y Koromon como siempre se lanzo con mucho afecto contra su dueño.

Poco duro puesto que un pequeño digimon color violeta y con ojos rojos, se mostraba contra Tai un tanto agresivo.

Quien eres tú? deja a Koromon en paz!-

Pero justo en el momento en que el pequeño digimon iba a atacar a Tai.

Yaamon cálmate, ese humano seguramente es el Tamer de Koromon-Un pequeño digimon amarillo, similar a un pequeño zorrito intentaba calmar a Yaamon.

Viximon tiene razón el debe ser su Tamer-Esta ocasión otro pequeño digimon similar a Motimon solo que sin manos, pero si con orejas y con un cuerno en su cabeza apoyaba el argumento de Viximon.

Muy bien ya entendí...Gummymon-Yaamon al parecer ya se había tranquilizado.

Koromon...entonces ese humano es tu Tamer?-Pregunto Gigimon.

Tamer?-Koromon no entendía en absoluto lo que había oído.-Tai tu sabes qué es eso?-

Mmmm no nunca había oído nada así-

Tai? entonces tú te llamas Tai?-Gigimon se veía algo raro.

Mmm si así me llamo...-

Taikato?-

Mmmm no...solo Tai...-

En ese momento algo movió todo el piso.

Ahhhhh...Yaamon...debe ser de nuevo Tyrannomon-

En ese momento la cueva se empezaba a venir abajo, por lo cual todos tuvieron que salir y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse no con uno sino con 2 Tyrannomon y lo peor un DarkTyrannomon.

Debemos correr!-Digo Viximon, pero notaron algo, ni Koromon ni Tai corrían, al contrario se encontraban justo delante de los digimon.

Koromon...estas listo...-

Si...-

Están locos! no podrán con esos tres solos!-

Koromon! a luchar!-En ese momento Tai saco el Digivice, pero esta ocasión, boto por usar su viejo Digivice, el cual comenzó a brillar.

Koromon...Digievolve...a...Agumon!-

Tai!-

Agumon hagámoslo!-

Agumon...Warp...Digievolve...a...WarGreymon!-

WarGreymon se encontraba parado enfrente de los tres digimon, los cuales rápidamente atacaron, pero WarGreymon fácilmente solo usando su Escudo Feroz, logro parar los Disparos de Fuego de los tres digimon.

Ante esto el grupo de digimon bebes solo podían impresionarse por el poder de WarGreymon, en ese momento los dos Tyrannomon atacaron directamente a WarGreymon, pero el contraataco con Tornado Feroz, logrando así vencer rápidamente a los Tyrannomon.

No puede ser venció fácilmente a los Tyrannomon-Dijeron todos los pequeños digimon.

En ese mismo momento el DarkTyrannomon comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de fuego por la boca, pero de un momento a otro WarGreymon lo ataco con sus Dramon Killers, con lo cual DarkTyrannomon había desaparecido casi al instante. Y poco a poco WarGreymon empezó a brillar hasta asumir su forma de Agumon.

Todos del grupo de pequeños digimon veían asombrados la batalla que habían presenciado.

Yo hubiese tenido que usar todo mi poder como Gallantmon para acabar con esos tres-

Yo no creo que siendo MegaGargomon hubiese podido acabar tan rápido-

Yo no sé si siendo Sakuyamon hubiese ganado-

Incluso yo siendo Beelzemon Modo Explosivo me hubiese costado mucho trabajo-

Están bien?-Pregunto Tai al ver a los pequeños digimon.

Si-

Tai todavía tengo hambre!-

Okay muy bien, vamos a buscar algo Agumon...-

Ellos estaban por irse cuando..

Tai-san!-

Ehh?-

Tai tenia detrás de el a una de las copias de Gennai.

Señor Gennai-

Tai-san por fin logre encontrarte, perdona pero hubo una falla al momento de que entraste a la abertura y terminaste en otro lugar, he estado todo el día buscándote, desde que mi otro yo de tu digimundo me aviso y me digo que ya estabas aquí-

Ya veo...-

Además me dio otra noticia-

Otra noticia?-

En ese momento un ruido se comenzó a oír, este parecían voces en realidad se tratan de 4 voces pero no venían de algún lugar cercano, de hecho provenían de arriba o mejor dicho del cielo.

Ahhh?-Tai no podía distinguir nada y de un momento a otro un resplandor lo cegó y cuando menos se dio cuenta algo se estrello contra él.

Tai!-Agumon no logro quitarlo ya era muy tarde.

Ahhhhh...que...fue...eso...-Tai apenas podía moverse y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un pequeño digimon en forma de flor y un digimon algo parecido a un pequeño cachorro y por si fuera poco a dos chicas.

Kari? Sora?-

Esa era la otra notica, al parecer Sora-san y Kari-san lograron atravesar el portal en el último segundo-

Y ES ASI COMO DOY POR TERMINADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA GRAN AVENTURA.


End file.
